Le soda : une formalité ! Ou pas
by HIK3TSU
Summary: Une autre mission sur terre, la routine pour le capitaine Hitsugaya ... Mais cette fois c'est différent, le jeune homme découvre à ses dépends ce qu'est le soda. Juste pour assouvir mon envie d'écrire une connerie ... D


**Disclaimer**  
Les personnages présents dans ce OS sont la propriété de Tite Kubo, a qui je les emprunte pour animer cette histoire. Je tiens à préciser que je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Beta-Lecture : Merci Tigrou19 !**

Il était aux environs de quinze heures, les quartiers de Karakura étaient submergés par les habitants, touristes et commerçants. La clinique Kurosaki était en pleine effervescence, Ishin criait d'un bout à l'autre du bâtiment pour diriger ses infirmiers. A l'étage, Ichigo était allongé sur son lit, relisant une énième fois ses cours pour préparer l'examen de fin d'année. Il redressait la tête de temps à autres, fixant son insigne de shinigami d'un air songeur ; le garçon espérait secrètement que la pression d'un hollow se fasse ressentir, lui donnant une excuse parfaite pour interrompre ses révisions. Toujours rien ; le shinigami allait devoir s'y résoudre, il ne sauverait pas la ville cet après-midi.

« Grand frère ! Tes amis sont là ! » cria Karin du rez-de-chaussée.

Ichigo s'immobilisa, se demandant qui pouvait lui rendre visite ; il n'attendait personne. Après une minute d'hésitation, il se leva et prit la direction du seuil de la chambre. Il allait poser la main sur la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit, deux personnes apparaissant dans l'entrée. La première était un adolescent de petite taille aux cheveux blancs, portant une chemise beige et un jean bleu marine. Il était accompagné d'une femme du même âge à la longue chevelure auburn. Elle revêtait un chemisier blanc et une mini-jupe noire qui laissait apparaître ses cuisses parfaitement galbées. Cette dernière adressa au garçon roux un signe de main accompagné d'un grand sourire.

« Hé ! Tosh… »

« Capitaine Hytsugaya. », rectifia le visiteur en entrant dans la chambre.

« Ton capitaine est toujours aussi chiant, Rang… »

« Lieutenant Matsumoto. », corrigea cette dernière avec un clin d'œil pour rallier son supérieur.

« Merde, vous faites chier ! », cracha le roux qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Ca suffit ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre. », tempéra le capitaine.

Matsumoto suivit son capitaine et pénétra dans la pièce, balayant l'endroit du regard. Ichigo enleva son livre du lit et invita ses deux invités à s'assoir ; Toshiro, l'ignorant, s'adossa au rebord de la fenêtre. Son lieutenant, quant à elle, s'assit en tailleur sur la couche du lycéen.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? », demanda le roux par politesse.

« Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? », s'enquit la jeune femme avec intérêt.

« Du soda, ça vous va ? »

« Du soda ?! », s'étonnèrent les invités en fronçant les sourcils.

Ichigo tendit la canette qui était posée sur le bureau au capitaine et descendit en chercher deux autres.

« Ne perds pas de temps Kurosaki, je ne suis pas pressé mais je n'ai pas tout mon temps non plus. Je dois te parler de ta prochaine mission. », lança l'adolescent avant que son hôte ne disparaisse dans l'escalier.

La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de son supérieur, observant la canette avec curiosité. Remarquant cet intérêt soudain pour l'objet qu'il tenait entre les mains, le capitaine la lui céda. Matsumoto parcourut rapidement les textes imprimés sur tout le pourtour de la cannette, la tournant dans tous les sens pour l'examiner sous tous ses angles. Elle porta le récipient à son oreille et l'agita vivement de haut en bas pour entendre le liquide tourbillonner à l'intérieur.

« Il se moque de nous ou quoi ?! », s'étonna la jeune femme en rendant la canette à Toshiro qui haussa les épaules.

A ce moment, Ichigo entra dans la chambre en poussant la porte d'un coup de pied négligeant. Il tenait dans sa main deux canettes identiques à celle que le jeune invité portait. Il en offrit une à Matsumoto qui le remercia d'un sourire.

« On peut boire ça ? », demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Ouais, regarde : il faut faire comme ça. » expliqua le roux.

Tenant sa canette dans la main gauche, il porta sa main droite à la languette qu'il tira. Un « pshit » retentit : le gaz s'était échappé de la bouteille en moins d'une seconde. Le lycéen finit d'ouvrir la canette et but une gorgée de soda.

« Waouw ! » cria la jeune femme amusée avant de l'imiter.

Elle engloutit la moitié de la canette d'un seul trait puis, étouffant un rot, adressa un sourire satisfait à Ichigo. De son côté le capitaine n'avait toujours pas réagi, fixant la canette d'un air perplexe. Les deux autres l'observaient avec attention, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part. Anticipant ce qui allait se passer, le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'empara de sa canette et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir ; il n'était pas d'humeur à se faire sermonner par son lieutenant, autant boire. Sur ce, il s'exécuta.

Cependant, il se passa quelque chose qui surprit le capitaine. Un geyser de soda jaillit de la canette, lui aspergeant abondamment le visage. Sa chevelure à l'origine blanche et soyeuse s'affaissa et prit une légère teinte brune. La boisson colla un à un tous ses cheveux et dégoulinait à présent sur son visage blême. Matsumoto et Ichigo se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant une seconde avant d'éclater de rire.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils, ses joues pâles s'empourprèrent ; il lança au lycéen un regard assassin avant de se ruer sur lui et de le saisir par le col.

« Kurosaki, tu es mort ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! », cria Toshiro, dans un accès de fureur.

« Hé, je n'y suis pour rien ! », se défendit le lycéen. « Et puis, tu n'avais qu'à pas la secouer comme un débile ! », reprit-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte du capitaine.

Le shinigami se figea. Ecarquillant les yeux, il se remémora l'instant où cette satanée canette avait quitté ses doigts. Son visage se crispa, il fronça les sourcils ; à présent tout était clair à ses yeux. Il tourna la tête pour constater que le gigai de son lieutenant était allongé sur le lit d'Ichigo et que la fenêtre était entrouverte. Quittant lui aussi son corps d'emprunt, il se rua sur la fenêtre en dégainant son zanpakuto.

« Matsumoto ! », hurla-t-il avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

« Eh ben, … » soupira Ichigo avant de refermer la fenêtre.


End file.
